Ready For Anything
by Escaped Soul
Summary: Rogan. The whole gang's at Yale. Great friends. You're rich. Parents are amazing. What more could a girl ask for? Simple, you're falling for your playboy friend.


**A/N: **Rogan - Cause it just doesn't get any better. This is going to be an AU, just because I love them like that. Things you need to know. Okay, Steph and Colin are together. Finn is a casual dater (for now, he will have a hook-up in the later chapters). Logan and Rory will fall for each other, for now there is a lot of sexual tension between them. Should they get together soon? Or not? Please tell. I love a reader's opinion. Also, the whole gang is going to Yale together, but there will be some surprise pop-ups later on in the story, though I am not going to tell you who it is, I'm evil like that. Rory, Paris, and Stephanie all live in the same apartment with each other and Logan, Colin, and Finn live together in the same apartment, I mean how could you not put that wonderful threesome together! Also, everybody makes her nickname be Ace because of her being a spectacular reporter. Well, I made it a different way, just cause I'm different like that. Yeah, but the nickname reasoning I made is kind of corny. But maybe in the next later chapters it will also be because of her reporter skills. Another thing is Lorelai and Chris did get married, they got married at age 16 when they had Rory and her twin brother Austyn (I know that is not really the normal way to spell Austyn but that is how my bestest guy friend in the whole world spells it and I thought I would dedicate that part to him. He moved to another state and I recently saw him about a week ago but I still miss him a lot. So um yeah! ). So, another question you might have is yes Rory is going to be rich. I thought I would tell you before you start wondering where the heck is she getting all this random money from. Lol. Oh, yeah. Rory's brother does go to Yale and is roommates with Tristan, though all the guys except Logan all have strictly platonic feelings toward each other and the guys are all friends. I am pretty sure I covered all the basics and need-to-knows for this story but if you have any questions just ask, I'm happy to answer them for you. Whoops, another thing is Rory is not that innocent in this story hint, hint, like on the show. Okay, I'm finally done talking now! Yeah, go ahead and cheer that I'm finally shutting my mouth. Reviews are appreciated, thank you and I hope you love the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls, except my crazy thoughts. If I did Logan, Tristan, and Finn would totally be all mine!

**Beta: **My bestest friend Stephanie/Innoc3ntstar. Hey, Sparker. I **lush **ya!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Chapter 1: Ace It Is Then**

"Hey Steph, do you want to go see what the terrible threesome is doing?"

"Yeah sure, if they haven't managed to kill each other over money yet, no matter how rich they are. You never know what will happen during there poker night."

"Okay, lets go."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(Back at Logan's dorm.)

Logan- "Aha. Cash up fellas."

Finn- "No fair. You cheated."

Colin- "Finn, you sound like a five-year-old."

Finn- "Why do you act so happy about losing money to an already wealthier person than you?"

Colin- "Don't worry, next time we go out to eat we can just make him pay for it all."

Logan - "Well if you children are done bickering I would like my receive earnings. And NO I will not be paying for your food!"

(Rory and Steph walk in)

Steph- "Well at least they haven't killed each other. Are any of you in debt yet?"

Logan- "No, but if we keep up Finn and your boyfriend will be."

Finn- "That's it? I'm just plain Finn? I don't get, the sexy Aussie with a hot body?"

Rory- "Don't you wish Finny?"

"I'm hurt love. You don't think I'm sexy?" Finn said with fake indigence.

"Of course I do. But you can never compete with me Finny, I'm sorry to hurt your ego." Rory said with a smirk.

Logan- "Well if we're done bickering, can I please have my money now?"

Rory- "You heard the man. You don't want to see a Huntzberger get grouchy because he didn't get his money he earned fair and square."

"Or so he says…"Finn replied under his breath, "and who said Huntz here was a man?"

Logan - "I heard that!"

Finn- "Heard what, hmm? I didn't hear anything!"

Logan- "Of course you didn't."

Steph- "Hey Colin, why don't you come back to my place, well us girls place, for a snack?"

Colin- "Well I can't pass up an opportunity like that now can I?"

"Let's go" Stephanie said with a giggle.

"NO sex on my bed please" Rory said while they headed out the door. Stephanie called back, "Try not to, though you never know where we might end up." "Don't end up pregnant" Rory yelled jokingly doubting that Steph had even heard her.

Finn-"Well love and mate, no matter how much fun this has been, I think I need to head over to the pub for a drink, maybe pick me up a red head or two."

Logan- "Night man."

"Good-night sexy Aussie with a hot body" Rory said while getting up to hug Finn and give him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Night love, see ya tomorrow" Finn replied getting up to grab his coat and head out the door.

"Well, I never did get my money." Logan sighed. "Well, I'm sure I can make it up to you" Rory replied. "Dirty!" Logan chirped with a fake look of shock on his face. "I know, my mother would be proud!" "Well, I better clean up this mess." Logan said tiredly, exhausted all of the sudden from the long night of poker with the guys. "I can help, I have nothing else to do, and I don't really want to go back to my apartment if you know what I mean." She said shuddering at the thought of what Stephanie and Colin we're up to. "You can stay here if you want. I'm sure Finn or Colin won't be back until tomorrow so you can take one of their beds." "Sounds good" Rory answered, venturing over to the table to clean up the cards. "Oh my gosh, you had 4 aces." Rory exclaimed. "Yes, I realized, that's how I earned all my money that I'll never see tonight" Logan answered, failing to see how she was excited over 4 aces. "Aces are my favorite card ever! It's just a thing my mom and I have, to us aces are the only reason to buy a pack of cards." "Well, I might just have to start calling you Ace then." Logan told her. "Hmm, Ace, I like it" Rory said, pondering the new nickname for a second. "I'm glad because I was going to call you that regardless if you liked it or not" Logan smirked. "Wipe that smirk of your face Huntzberger!" Rory replied with a smirk of her own plastered on her face. "Why don't you make me" Logan taunted. "Don't you wish I would?" Rory replied turning on her heel to go and see which bed she wanted to claim for the night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Okay, how was it? This is my first fanfic ever! So tell me the truth, did it suck, do you semi like it, do you like it?, are you dying for the next chapter? You won't hurt my feelings just tell me what you think. Give me any questions about the story, if you have any and you can even give me insight on what you think should happen in later chapters. Reviews are always welcome to me! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

- Shelby/Stephanie


End file.
